1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a loading device with a loading platform for receiving mined material, wherein the loading platform is at least partially swept over by loading arms and the material is conveyed onto a conveying device, in particular a continuous conveyor, joined to the loading platform.
2. Prior Art
Loading devices of the above-mentioned type have become known in various designs for mining or extraction machines. Apart from loading platforms with a clearing surface sloping relatively flatly to the base and of arrow-shaped design in plan view, on which loading platforms lobster-claw-type loading arms are driven to produce a movement deviating from a circular path, it is already known to arrange carriers on a loading-platform chain-conveyor, which carriers pass over the surface of the loading platform. Lobster-claw loading arms require a relatively flat design of the loading platform for satisfactory operation, as a result of which a great overall length in the longitudinal direction of the machine arises. Furthermore, the drive mechanism of lobster-claw loading arms of this type is relatively sensitive and, particularly in the case of larger pieces of rock breaking below, susceptible to breakdown. Chain conveyors also have a relatively sensitive drive mechanism, the guide points or chain star-wheels in particular being subjected to a high level of wear. If chain conveyors of this type are guided in such a way that they subsequently pivot into the path of the conveying device, a loading platform of relatively short construction is thus provided, the guide points and the kinematics of the drive mechanism of the loading arms in the region of the guide points being relatively costly and susceptible to wear, however. If, on the other hand, a conveying device which is separated from the joined main conveying device, and in particular the subsequently connected continuous conveyor, is used on a loading platform as a loading conveyor, it is necessary to arrange the guide star-wheels on the loading platform itself, as a result of which a relatively great overall length arises in the longitudinal direction of the machine since guiding cannot take place about indefinitely small turning radii.